The Secret of Harry Patterson
by Aury
Summary: Only intro, read and review as soon as possible. Harry accidentally been sent to the past. Will he hunt down Voldemort, as he's capable of doing it? Harry 7th year, has power that rival even Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort. 1st chapter up after 5th reviews
1. intro

The Secrets of Harry Patterson  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters that happened to existed in Harry Potter books written by  
J. K. Rowling isn't mine. Thank you.  
  
Premiere (intro)  
  
Harry is in the middle of an attack at Hogsmeade. Suddenly, he felt like he had touched a portkey. He tried his best to stay conscious, but because he had already lost so much blood, he lost his footing as he landing on the marble staircases. He continues rolling down to the last staircase before he stop and bump onto something hard. He realizes his head is bleeding, when he saw red colour stained his hand after he wiped his forehead. Before he manages to wipe the blood, he saw black spots in his eyes and slowly, blackness claims him into unconscious realm.........  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Okay.....that's my premiere. Give me some review and tell me what your opinions. I'LL TRY to do constant update, at least twice a week. Thank you very much! ^_~. There's a challenge for other author or readers at my profile. Hope it does can help me too in the way to improve my variation in between my stories. Thank you again. 


	2. Is it really a portkey?

**THE SECRET OF HARRY PATTERSON**

Disclaimer: Obviously it's not mine, minus the plots and maybe some new characters.

**A/n** – Hello readers...! Last time I've upload only to check readers taste. I've got 13 reviews and it made me so happy! Thank to all those have reviewed. I'm sorry because some of you said it's too short...that's because it's not the real chapter...it's only my first idea for the story. So, on to the first chapter...!

**Is it really a Portkey?**

Harry has been attack while he went to shopping at London. He tried to apparate but as he's in badly shape and so weak, it's impossible or he'll get splinch. He tried his best to stay away from his attackers as he has to get a way from the muggle area. He keeps running from his attackers as fast as his legs manage to take him. Suddenly he bumped into someone which this person quickly grip his wrist. He instantly struggle himself to get free of the deadly grip, but not very successful.

"Let go of me!" Harry heaves a little above whispers but the person heard him.

"Harry? Harry...what's wrong?" ask the person grabbing his shoulders and distance Harry at his arms length to look at his condition. "Who did this to you, Harry?" the concerns note in the voice alert Harry of the person's identity. He looks on the person's face and he relaxes a little to know that his professor was there. Prof. Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (HSWW) is one of persons that students don't want to cross with. His legendary as one of the best Potions Master in Britain and one terrify, grumpy and greasy potions teacher are well known by most students that study at HSWW. However, all those things that made other stay away from him didn't apply the same to certain peoples. As example, the young man that is has just bumped into him.

"Got to go...they are coming...they'll hurt more people here..." gasps Harry, now trying to pull Severus along with him.

"Who are they? Who are you talking about?" Severus looks far to the front, from to the direction where Harry comes from, but he couldn't see Harry's attackers.

"Death Eaters...I've got to bring them to somewhere...less people." Gasps Harry and as if on cue, Severus can see them coming their way. Without any delay, Severus let Harry drag him along...no, let Harry hold onto his hand as he run along.

"How many are they?" ask Severus suspicious of the situation. He knows the facts that Harry can handle at least five Death Eaters alone...without the use of magic. But, with magic...Harry could confronts up till twenty all _alone_. Nevertheless, from Harry's current status, he's injured badly...and _that_ saying something.

"Not much...about ten of them..." reply Harry nonchalantly, albeit his action that talks loudly than his own words.

"But, you can fight more..." Severus trailed as something flashing in his mind. "You didn't fight them, do you?" Severus is narrowing his eyes, sneering at Harry.

"I can't...there're lots of muggles...they'll know," protest Harry as his eyes looking around wildly.

"Oh, Harry...ever be the noble, martyr, and foolish Gryffindor!" growl Severus Snape, feeling frustrated by the teenage actions, before he make decision. "Follow me, Harry." Mutter Severus, pulling Harry into one of the back alley there.

"Where are we going?" ask Harry perplexes with the turn out situation.

"Bring you to safety...you can't fight them in this condition. I can't let you hurt more, do we?"

"But...Severus, what about them? Someone must stop them...they have to be capture."

"Have you ever thought that _I'm_ able to do that alone?" one of the Potions Master's eyebrows arch perfectly.

"No! You...can't face them alone...they'll kill you if they got you!" Harry shriek, he is trying to give reason.

"I'll be fine...it's you that I'm worries now. Here, take this portkey...it should sent you to Hogwarts, now go!" usher Severus to Harry to go deep into the alley so he can use the portkey.

"Severus...you--" Harry still didn't move from the spot. Meanwhile the attackers have found them and starting to shots spells to them.

"_Agere portkey!" _Severus tapped on the portkey three times while he activates it. He couldn't let Harry stay there and open up more to danger situation than he have already.

"_Esclater! Exsiudre!"_ one of the Death Eater shots the spells and unfortunately they hit Harry just before he disappear from the scene.

"That's outrage! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Tormenta! Rictusempra!" shout Severus towards the Death Eaters, effectively he bring down three of them while a snake bite one of them. Never tries to enrage a Severus Snape, especially after he found out Harry been hurt badly. The changes that he made before the pre-Final Battle was something shocking as he's no longer pretend to hated Harry, but truly care for him. However, the changes didn't surprised the latter much and easily be accepted. Since then, they become close and had proved to the world they are one of the best companions in battle field. They protect each other's back like they protect their own.

"Crucio!"

"Lacerare!"

"Petrificus totallus! Stupefey! Expelliarmus! Tormenta!" Severus keeps shooting curses to them as fast as he could so he could check on Harry soon. Although he know the portkey will sent Harry to Hogwarts safely, but it's been tampered with several curses while it's being activated. He know very well any spell or magical things that been tampered with, its result unlikely the same with the real purpose. Or maybe Harry will only get additional injuries and still arrived safely at Hogwarts.

"Mobilicorpus!"

"Laquere! Ingeniorous!" the last Death Eaters fell to the ground and Severus quickly bind all of them with magical cord and give signal to the Aurors about them before he apparate to Hogwarts entrance gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We still got 40 minutes before CoMC, what do we do?" Peter check on his watch.

"Yeah, have any idea, James?" ask Sirius, who currently bouncing lightly on his foot.

"How about sit under the tree near the lake?" James suggest uninteresting.

"Brilliant!" Sirius has cheering, as he swat on Peter's shoulder. The latter give a dirty look at his friend as he rub on the sore spot.

"It's great, by the way it's near to the paddock!" Peter exclaims a bit enthusiastic.

"Hmm, the weather is nice too, to be outside. Let's go, guys." as one, Remus and James get up from the bench. They go into the Entrance Hall, after exited the Great Hall, since they have already finish eating for their lunch, follow by Sirius and Peter, whom still have food in their mouths.

"What class we got after CoMC?" ask Peter, while trying to keep up with his other three friends' steps all the way.

"We got two Potions. Have all of you finished the assignment?" ask Remus idly.

"We've got to pass up Potion's assignment today, right?" ask Sirius to James, who stop abruptly. His eyes become wide like saucer and he gasp loudly. Remus turn and look at him questionably, trying to get the answer.

"What? Is it because of what I'm saying?" Sirius started to get uneasy.

"Sweet Merlin! Look, guys, I've got to go back......I left my assignment in the common room last night." James hastily turns back and run towards the castle.

"We'll wait for you under the tree!" shout Sirius to James who retreating back to the castle.

"OK!" shout James back, still didn't turn his back and running.

**30 minutes later......**

"Well...that's it! I'm going to search him...want to come?" ask Sirius to his other two friends. They averted their attention from whatever they were doing and look at Sirius. They exchange looks for several seconds before turn to look at Sirius again.

"We'll wait here." Reply Remus with a smile.

"Don't wait for us if we late, OK." Remind Sirius.

"We got it!" squeak Peter to acknowledge Sirius' instruction. Sirius walks towards the castle, muttering to himself of James' tardiness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus...you—"

"_Agere portkey!" _Severus tapped on the portkey three times while he activates it. Harry nearly wants to let it go, but he knows that once someone had touched an active portkey, it's not a wise thing to do to let it go. Unless that you want to experience a tragic death, you'll hold onto it until you reach your supposed destination.

"_Esclater! Exsiudre!"_ one of the Death Eater shots the spells and unfortunately they hit Harry just before he disappear from the scene.

Once he saw his surrounding has materialize and become sharp, he fell and landing on the floor. He is bleeding, and his body is hurting like he's been run by Hogwarts Express several times. His body and mind needed rest, so when he saw black spots in the corner of his eyes he didn't fight and blackness claims him into unconscious realm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James, we've got class right now, it's not wise to make a joke now, and incase you've forgotten, its Potion class. I'm sure Lily will be so thrilled if you manage to loose another house points for the fifth time in three hours," Sirius stand with his arms cross on his chest, glaring at his friend whose lying on the floor. Looking worst for wear, his friend still didn't move not even a centimeter. "Come on...don't fooling around with me anymore, James. We'll..."

"Sirius, my child, may I ask you, who you are talking to?" Albus stand on the top of the marble staircases with James beside him. Sirius turns and there's shock expression on Sirius' face that look stupid and priceless at the same time. He looks on James that standing beside Albus, and then he looks at the body on the floor that have all the appearance as James has already. The different between those two are James is conscious, standing and look healthy and clean, while the unknown body is unconscious and lying still and look battered and dirty.

"If you're there, James... then who is he?" ask Sirius look aghast and turn into sickly pale color by the revelation.

"What are you talking about, Sirius?" James has descent the stair quickly with Albus following him at his heels. James stop and his expression, trepidation on the sight his eyes feeding him.

"Oh, dear..." gasp Albus as soon as his sight lies on the body on the floor. Judging by his age, it's almost impossible for Albus to stride towards the body in one swept, but it is happening. Albus bent down beside the body and quickly check for pulse. He exhales his breath that he's been holding without any knowledge, once he feels a weak beating of pulse, and he turn to James. "Mr. Potter, please, goes alert Madam Pomfrey, now! "Albus now left with Sirius, who still standing there unmoved.

"What will happen now, Headmaster?" there's nervous in Sirius' voice. Albus turn to look at him, and flashes him with a genuine smile.

"Mr. Black, I need you to fetch Prof. McGonagall and bring her to Hospital Wings, as soon as possible. Can I trust you on that task and won't tell others?" Albus has inquiry to one of the Marauders in front of him. Sirius nods for assurance for the task given. "Then, go now, my child and be careful." After Sirius disappear around the corner, Albus stand up and quickly he transfigure a stretcher and levitate the injured teenage onto it, and left to the Infirmary with the stretcher levitating along with its occupants. But before that Albus has clean up the floor it's not a very bright idea to let other know about this incident, right?

- - - - -

Albus arrive at the Infirmary several minutes later and lead the stretcher to the back of the ward, close to its matron's office. Madam Pomfrey hastily out from her office, bring several vial of potions on the tray and put it on the bed stand nearby.

"Albus...oh, good gracious!" gasp her once she look at the boy's condition.

"Please, Poppy...he's in a very dangerous state. You surely didn't intend to waste more time." Remind Albus, seeing the startled looks on the mediwitch. The reminder has effectively brings her back to the reality in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Albus!" the mediwitch quickly turn on her nurse mode and in no time she heals several nasty cuts that let the most blood oozing out from the boy. She also heals some bruises and cleans up the boy before change him into hospital pajama. Then she pour down various potions through the boy, before she does last check up and turns to Albus.

"I doubt that you got the answer as how he got those injuries, right?" Ask Madam Pomfrey, a bit more relax, if not hysterical.

"I didn't even recall I know him somehow." Albus chuckles softly, amuse by the mediwitch antics. Poppy is only scowl at him.

"How's he Madam Pomfrey?" ask James after he sure the mediwitch no longer busy.

"I'm also curious, but I've ask Mr. Black to come with Prof. McGonagall here, so its better we wait for them." Poppy nodded understand. "I'm already here, Albus." Answer Prof. McGonagall quickly to alert them of her arrival. Sirius was at her heels, panting slightly. James raises his eyebrows at his best friend, inquiry. Sirius just shrugs and smiles sheepishly.

"Now, if could you please tell us of this young man's condition?" madam Pomfrey look at the fail in her hand then she looks at Albus.

"The injuries on his body were because nasty curses and hexes. I also detect Cruciatus curse been cast on him twice. There are other injuries that non-magical, such as those bruises, lungs puncture, several broken ribs and no doubt he'll have concussion too. Who did this to him, Albus?" madam Pomfrey really feel sad for her patient.

"Who is he? Why he is so much like James?" blurted Sirius suddenly.

"That, only he can tell us, Mr. Black." Answer Albus, pointedly at the boy.

"Is he awake?" ask James timidly, when he saw the boy stirring on the bed. James didn't look away from the boy since madam Pomfrey said he's been cast by several illegal curses. He looks disturbed even in his sleep. Madam Pomfrey has approach her patient at instant.

"Impossible...I've gave him sleeping draught, so he can heal faster when he sleep." Madam Pomfrey does several checks up, when suddenly the boy sit up. He looks at the space in front of him like there's something interesting, or is it pain and horror that Albus seeing in his eyes? He stays like this about a minute, before Albus make decision to acknowledge him.

"My child...is you feeling alright?" Albus stand beside the mediwitch, on the right bed side. The boy turn to Albus and he smile as his hand reach out for his glasses. Albus saw green-emerald eyes shining brightly, although there are pains in them, after the boy put his glasses on. The boy looks around and a little startled, seeing at James and Sirius at his left bed side. Startled at seeing James is such an understatement, for they looks more like identical twins.

"Prof. Dumbledore...I'm feeling better than I've remember." The reply has sound a bit cheerful to compare with the boy's condition right now. Albus both feel wonder as to how this boy know him and manage to sound cheerful. "Oh, Professor...don't worry, you're famous enough for me to know you even just from the chocolate frog's card. "The boy chuckles softly, and wince a little as pains run through his body. Madam Pomfrey quickly helps him to lie back.

"May I know what your name is, my child?" ask Albus trying to soothe the boy.

"Harry......Harry James... Patterson."

_**To be continued...**_

**SiriusBabe3033 – **you're right it seems crammed together and need a little work. You also right when you say it'll only happen for the intro part...however, thank you for give me a little of your time to review. I'm waiting for your next review of this chapter.

**LoonyMe – **how is this chapter? Is it long enough?

**Lil Miss Potter – **I'll try not to make relationship between Harry-James NOT too lovey-dovey, as you say it (Even I'm not too sure what do you mean). I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**IvySonPotter – **Ivy...I wonder when will you _**update** your story_, huh? Well, _Traveler from the Parallel __Time__... _a story about future people or are they going to come back to the past? I've review...so keep you promise to me! Don't forget to read Parallel Destination (it's nearly having the fourth chapters)...and review too. :p

**Kara Adar – **now, I've upload the first chapter...what do you think? It's okay...I know what you mean when you said you 'meant to be nice'. I admit it's difficult to give opinion on something that short. By the way, thanks for review and review again for this chapter.

**Wolfawaken – **I'm an evil writer? Really? Humph! (:p) By the way, I've upload this chapter... am I still an evil writer? -

**A/n – **Thank you to other that review...hope you all enjoy this chapter! See you again!


	3. Little Interrogation

THE SECRET OF HARRY PATTERSON 

Disclaimer: I only own the plots and several characters that didn't appear in any J. K. Rowling books. There's also no money come out of this story. I solely am enjoying writing it.

A/n: Hello again…! I'm sorry for updating this late. For your information, I'm just come back from holiday and a little busy at home. I think it's enough of my babbling now, so on to the story.

Little Interrogation  
"Harry…Harry James…Patterson."

"Bring him in!" shout a voice sharply and Harry turns only to found that he no longer in the Infirmary. He's currently in the hall that didn't as big as the Great Hall, but can accommodate all students. Harry turns to his back and there's a throne while on its left is a snake…no, a still young Basilisk. The hall looks damp and dim as there're trees surrounding whatever kind of building it is. Soon, a man has been drags in by two men with black velvet robes and silver masks. Figures…it's those Death Eaters and their master, Voldemort with one of their 'way of entertainment'. The man already looks worse for wear. Harry feels he better do something to help this man than just witnessing his execution by those maniacs. Only the problem is he didn't know what to do.

"Who are you people? Why did you do this to me? What have I done to you?" ask the man, looking at those masked men, before he realizes he's in front of those men's master, Voldemort. Voldemort eyes turn to slits, regarding the man.

"I am the Dark Lord, the perfect and true ruler to thiss world. I'm a wizard; in fact I'm an heir to the great founder name Ssalazar Ssslytherin. You assked me what you have done?" the snake like creature let out a cackle that sent a shiver down Harry's spine and Harry can see the man is shivering hard and all the Death Eaters are cowering. "You've get in my way, you filthy muggle! Thuss, you sshall die a painful death!" at Voldemort's bold prominent, the Death Eaters roar into cheers. The man looks around wildly, searching for escape from those maniacs. Then his eyes stop directly at one point beside himself. Harry startled as their eyes locked. They were separated by only several feet, both in front of the throne surrounded by those Death Eaters.

"Please, help me…you're not one of them, right?" whispers the man to Harry.

"Hey…can you hear me?" ask Harry as if he's in awe. He never expects to be seen by anyone, less by a muggle. Not to inferior anyone, just…it's about magic. Muggle shouldn't know about it or get involve in it easily.

"I'm not deaf, that's for sure," reply the man humourlessly. Harry wince slightly, feeling guilty.

"Well, I'm sorry I guess…I'm not here actually, but I'll try what I can do," Harry said lightly and he do what he best at…trying something impossible. "You…are a wizard too?" ask the man tentatively.

"Yes, I am a wizard. I'm sorry, for you have to know about our existence by this way. Those who capturing you, they are dark wizards who seeking for power and intend to do anything as long as the power are theirs." Answer Harry, trying to unbind the man. Voldemort and his minions are just a background to both of them.

"You're not like them?" the man interrogates Harry as his curiosity won.

"I don't have to be like them…I don't want to be like them. I'll be myself to stop them…that are why I'm here, to stop them in any way I could." Harry said all this while he regards the man. "There…you're free. Now, we have to let you out from here." Harry put his hand on one of the stones near and he holds it in his hand, muttering an incantation. "Try to touch it…you should feel like disoriented if it works, so not to worry much." He tosses the stone to the man.

"Thanks… how can I ever repay you?"

"By living and don't waste it." Harry still holds out the stone to the man.

"My name is Richard Nelson. What's your name, then?" Richard is still determining to be delay and Harry sighs.

"It's Harry James Patterson right now. However, Potter is my real surname. Hurry up, you don't have much time!" after Harry keeps urging him, at last he had touch the portkey and he disappear from the dungeon. 'It's works, thank God!'

------------------------------

"Mr. Patterson? Can you hear me, Mr. Patterson?" Albus has trying to get Harry's attention since five minutes ago, when Harry didn't respond to his question and look a little out of space.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Professor. I'm unaware that I've been a little out of space. Please, don't…"

"No offense is taken, Mr. Patterson. It's quite normal to patient in your situation to have such behavior." A genuine smile always looks perfect on the ageing face of the headmaster.

"Thank you." Harry blush slightly, brings twinkles in Albus' azure eyes. Harry feels little ashamed for daydreaming in front of them all.

"Mr. Patterson…"

"Please, call me Harry," inquiry Harry politely. "That, only if you don't mind to call me Harry." Continue Harry, when the mediwitch hesitate to do so and he's still smiling to them. She nodded understand by his request.

"Very well, Harry. I'm going to make some check up on you." With several flicks of wand and follow by spells, she smile satisfied before walk to her office.

"May I know how old are you?"

"I've turn out 17, last July."

"Could you tell me how to contact your parents? Are they muggles, muggleborns, halfbloods or purebloods?"

"My Dad is pureblood and my Mum is muggleborn. But it's impossible for you to contact them, Headmaster."

"Why is that, young man?"

"They both died since I was a year and three month year old. I do have relatives, but it was before Death Eaters decided to give them a little visit when I'm away at school."

"Oh, dear I'm sorry about that. So, where did you live now, and how is it for me to contact your guardian…if you have one?"  
"It's okay… I'm used to it by now. Yes, I do have a guardian, but I don't know how to contact him nor do I know where we live. Only he knows the location because he worries that Death Eaters will found out if he tells others. We used to use a portkey whenever to enter or out from the manor and he just told me yesterday that he's going to make one for me. I never lost contact with him since he became my guardian." Finish Harry and the looks of worries attach to his features clearly.

"You mean he didn't trust you much to your liking?"

"Actually, we didn't get along until several months before my relatives have been killed. We kind of were treading on the line whenever we're around each other. Somehow, he disliked my guts very much for several years. He managed to make my each day nearly as hell, especially when he's in a very bad mood."

"How did you accept him as your guardian then?" ask Sirius scandalized by the compassion been made by Harry.

"I told you we didn't get along until before the death of my relatives. He'd taught me Occlumency…and after sometime, we manage to be civil, but not after we've get into a heated fight. One day he found out bits of my home life and he somehow, get curious. Since then he tried to get to know me and when my relatives died, he offer to be my guardian." Harry explains and keeps looking down as there's some light pink colour on both is cheeks.

'This boy is either he really shy or he just feel ashamed, I really wonder'. Albus is scrutinizing Harry too obvious, to make Harry himself feel uneasy on his bed.

"Err…Professor Dumbledore is there something you want to ask me?"

"How do you know that, my dear?" ask Albus astounded.

"The way you looking at me, it's obvious that you've got something in your mind that concerning about me." Reply Harry truthfully. He knew very well to not blatantly lying to the headmaster, especially while he didn't know you as well as you know him.

"I'm sorry for my discourteous, Harry." Albus apologize and bow his head slightly.

"It's okay…umm…may I ask, do I have anything with me when I've been found?"

"Yes, there are some packages, little chest, a vial of potion, along with your wand." Madam Pomfrey answers him.

"You don't mind to get me some of my candies do you? Maybe some Lemon Drops?" request Harry, make Albus chuckles, while the two Marauders look at each other, confuse.

"I don't know that you like them too, Harry." Albus is eyeing Harry behind his half-moon glasses. He begins to like this boy already.

"Now you do, Professor." Harry said wisely, after cease from his chuckles. "What are your questions are they, sir?" ask Harry again after he receive those lemon drops from Albus' supply.

"Alright, Harry. My first question is how did you have those injuries?"

"It was Moldy-wart's servants, Professor."

"Moldy-wart's servants?"

"I meant it was Death Eaters, sir." Harry suddenly decides that playing with lemon drops in his hands was more interesting, than look into the azure eyes that starting to dig a boring hole through him. For a moment, Albus and the rest look at him in true shock. Then, James and Sirius turn out pale, and madam Pomfrey looks like she's going to faint. While Albus, look perfectly calm after he quickly gathered himself, like usual; thought Harry amused.

"Maybe you provoke them at the wrong place and at the wrong time?" James curiously, says out loud his thought.

"Of course not, I was there to buy my supplies of candies, when they greeted me in my way back to school." Protest Harry a bit offended.

"Why did they attack on you, then?" Sirius turns to get the answer. Harry's expression change a bit before become normal 'blank' again.

"Maybe, they have make decision to disgrace my day." Harry shrugged off the thought and adds, "They also take the opportunity to attack the villagers and rampage the village," While in almost inaudible tone, Harry muttered to himself, "while trying to take me to their master." The last sentence however, didn't go unnoticed by Albus, but he figure he will ask that another time.

"Now, Albus…I want my patient to get his rest. I trust that you could wait until he's recover for another interrogation, am I right?"

"Until then, have full rest and don't hesitate to tell me or ask me something when I come again. Also, if you will out before then, please come to my office first. There's something that need to be taken care of first thing." With that, Albus stand up.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. I'll remember that." Harry sighs inwardly, knowing full well the topic that the headmaster wants to taken care of. Well, he has to do something before this old wise wizard, get suspicious of him. Don't want to be on his bad side now, are we? "Err…Professor…could you…umm…help me take this….glamourie off of me?" Albus raise his brows; inquiry unspoken question at Harry's waving hands to his own body and request. "It feels weird to be seen as someone else, especially when the real person for the glamourie that you took is around you, right?" explain Harry to satisfy other occupants curious, while answering Albus. The old wizard azure eyes twinkles merrily, understood by the simple yet have its deep meaning behind.

"Very well, Harry, if that's your request." Albus raise his wand to Harry and chanting several spell under his breath. After Albus had finish, Harry's appearance no longer same as James Potter or Harry Potter. His eyes still emerald-green colour, but his hair now brunette, and his face have a look of chinese. He looks more charming, polite and smart with his new look. 'That's really suit you, my dear. I'm sure that you'll be hot pursuing for a while.' Thought Albus amused by his touch of art. Harry saw the mischievous glints in the azure eyes and shudders inwardly.

'This is not going to be turning out so well.'

"I better get going now." slowly, Albus left the Hospital Wings.

"Thank you, Professor." Reply Harry sincerely.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, I'm sure that both of you've already late to your CoMC class now. Come, let me escort you there and explains to your Professor." Prof. McGonagall motions them to walk with her out, leaving Harry by himself.

"Now, take this potion, and do try getting some sleep, Harry." Soothe the mediwitch, handing him a vial with clear blue potion as its content.

"Thanks, madam Pomfrey." Harry fell asleep immediately after taken the potion. Madam Pomfrey leaves his bedside with satisfied smile on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the Marauders gather up at the common room, with Lily to do their assignments. However, books, parchments, inks and quills lay forgotten an hour later, on the table. They had decides to ask James and Sirius what's the matter had happened that cause Prof. McGonagall to escort them to CoMC class that afternoon.

"Tell me, James…what have you done?" Lily give James a skeptically looks.

"Nothing, Lily. I've just went back into the castle to get my potion's assignment, then I've met headmaster and he talked to me a bit. After that Sirius came and headmaster asks Prof. McGonagall to escort us to our class."

"Yeah, that's right Lily." Sirius quickly supports James' explanation.

"But, what have you and headmaster talking about? I didn't get the chance to ask you before." Sirius turns his head to James, waiting for the answer.

"Oh, he just asks me weather we've done something to trigger the wards."

"Trigger the wards?" repeat Remus dropping his book unceremoniously. His face shows alarm.

"Did you do that James?" Lily is accusing at her boyfriend.

"No! I didn't do that…"

"Then why headmaster asks you that?" cut Peter, he's near hysterical himself.

"Because…" James start to answer when suddenly he remember the incident, the real reason that make them late to the class. He turns to looks at Sirius who, at the same time also remember it. After exchange some look at each other, they've made up their mind to investigate it later.

"Because what?" ask Lily impatient.

"Because we're the Marauders…and we usually create havoc, right?" James said suggestively as he raising his eyebrows.

"And now… headmaster has given us some ideas, so we want to do some discussion." Sirius stands up with mischievous smile on his face.

"Want to come, Remus and Peter?" Lily is only gaping at both as she hearing the suggestion that was made by Sirius.

"No, thanks… I've got a lot of work to catch up." Mutter Peter, grabbing his quill to start working on his assignment once again.

"I've still haven't start charm's assignment, so I better stay. Sorry, OK." Remus replies guiltily.

"No harm done." Sirius returns pulling on James' sleeve towards the portal hole.

"Oh, no…JAMES POTTER! For God's sake, you're the Head Boy!" shriek Lily once she gets hold of herself again.

"Yes, I am…and you're the Head Girl, my Flower." James gives a flying kiss before the portal close shut.

"When did you start calling her as 'My Flower', huh?" mocking Sirius.

"Since I feel the need to do that, is my dear fellow marauder."

"Oh, yes…for the sake's of our lives." Sirius is sneering as he chuckles softly.

"Well…to Hospital Wings?"

"Yes…to the Hospital Wings."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry just finishes his dinner that consists of chicken roast with thick fish broth as dipping, salad broccoli and potatoes, and raspberries and beet-root smoothie as drink. He's full, a little sore and trying to figure out what had happened actually. Impossible that Severus had given him something different than the regular portkey. If it's true that Severus did gave him, for what purpose then? What if it really an accident? The thought only make Harry groan. 'Severus must have worried about me then…and others too!' Harry starts too get panic, as the ideas get cross his mind. How he hate to make other worries of him! 'Now…how am I going to contact them to tell them that I'm fine?' thought Harry. He figures that he'll have to visit certain library to search for information, if he's not going to let several peoples he's just know to know in what situation he's now. 'Wonder when will I meet the Marauders,' as if on cue, two of the said Marauders' head poke from behind the infirmary doors. 'Speaking of the devils…' thought Harry as he sneering inwardly at his two visitors.

"Err, hi…uhm, hello," stutter Harry at them as they nearing his bed.

"Hi, I'm James Potter"

"Hello there, I'm Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you two…I'm Harry Patterson."

"Yeah, we know…I mean we're here before when you awake, remember?"

"Of course I remember both of you…especially you, Potter. Sorry for using your face as disguise, if you know what I mean." Harry has wince slightly as he tried to explain.

"It's okay…I understand that…as long as you didn't drag me into any problem you might have that lead you to disguise like that."

"Oh, by the way who found me?"

"That was me…I thought you was James back then." Sirius said as he is feeling a little proud, then sheepishly as he admits his little mistake.

"Sorry to frighten you…if I really have frightened you, I mean."

"Yeah, you did…but it's common, you know." Sirius quickly brushes off the comment.

"Oh, by the way you can call me James…I don't really like to be address by my family name."

"Then, I may ask you two to call me as Harry, or I might didn't answer your call."

"Oh, if you do, we can remedy that!" exclaim Sirius enthusiastic.

"What do you mean '_you can remedy that_'?" ask Harry even when he got clues of what kind of remedy does Sirius meant to. But there's none of harm in asking, right?

"Well, for starter, let me introduce ourselves properly once again. In this school, there's a group of students that call themselves as the Marauders, as they often pull pranks on this school residences. There're four members of them and they're Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and lastly, I, James Potter."

"So, you mean…if somehow I _manage_ to get one of you get annoyed with me, you'll _remedy_ that by pull pranks on me?"

"I knew it that you have a bright mind behind of that thick skull of yours." Sirius said by imitating Prof. McGonagall voice.

"That's not nice, you know…Black." Harry chided at Sirius although he is chuckles at the humour.

"Now, now…I think I have to correct that sentence. Instead of Black, you have to use Sirius, do you understand that?" Sirius raises an eyebrow at Harry. He still talking in a voice a true professor should use while addressing a student.

"Yes, I do understand that, Prof. Black. I mean…Sirius?" reply Harry cheekily, and they dissolves into laughter.

"You do have a good sense of humour!" burst Sirius between his laughter.

"You should keep it down or Madam Pomfrey will kick you both out of her Hospital Wings." Harry reminds them as they still unable to stop laughing. Both of his visitors are clutching their stomach, trying to make their laughter somewhat bearable.

_To be continued…_


	4. THIS IS ONLY Sorry Note

**A/n**: This is just a little _**Sorry Note.**_ I'll try to do better than before. This **_Sorry Note _**will be replace with the 4th chapter afterI finish re-editing the 3rd chapter and writing the 4th chapter. Please be patient.

I'm sorry for all the difficulties that you readers got in the third chapter. I know it's hard to read as it seems too confusing. I've upload it fron Notepad, not from Microsoft Word as I used to. It seems that can't accept it, so I've used Notepad instead. this is my first time using it to upload my story...so, I didn't expect it to be like this. I'm so sorry. Thank you also to all that have pointed this problem to me. I'll need all your support too and I'll consider any help that have been offered to me. Thank you very much!


End file.
